Emptiness is Gone Now
by bobberz2010
Summary: Postwar, Harry and Ginny have been together for 3 years and now the are next level, now follow the craziness that ensues with them


Harry and Ginny sat in the middle of Harry's bedroom, hoping that Ron would not find those two in there, because he was coming later that day with his son, not wanting him to find out the big secret. What Ron say, "What the bloody hell are you doing with my little sister, mate!" Of course Ginny and Harry had been together for a few years now with out Ron knowing. Ron and Hermione had been sneaking off together all the time to snog, with out any one seeing them even though they were married, But, that was different. Ginny had always been Ron's little sister. But now, she was this thing of beauty. She was the only one Harry wanted to be with at times. He was two years out of Hogwarts and in the middle of his Auror training, was engaged to Ginny. It had just been the night be for that he proposed after a home cooked meal in his parents home.

She help Harry grieve from the sudden lost of Sirius. Harry, now "Gin, love, you need to get home or else you will be late for work." Harry quietly said to Ginny, and kissed her on the cheek. "You might want to take the ring off until we announce our engagement, I don't want Ron to scream at you and ask you what it is all about." Harry added. When Harry inherited number 12 Grimmwuld place, he offered it to the Weasleys. Hermione and Ron had been there ever since their wedding night. Hermione, now pregnant with a set of twins, their second and third child, their first, a four year old named Siruis. Ginny was now out of bed and over at the fire. "St. Mugo's staff room," she cried into the fire. "Hi Hermione will you tell them that I am not coming to work today?" Ginny asked. "Sure Gin, what is wrong?" Hermione wondered. "Oh, I'm just tired, Hermione," Ginny said as she faked a yawn.

As Ginny and Harry were discussing wedding plans. They heard something from the den. It was Ron and his first son Sirius. "Hi Ron and Sirius. How are you guys?" Harry said as hurried to hide all of the wedding stuff that they had put together. "Auntie Ginny, what is that on your finger? Its pruddy." Sirius as he grabbed Ginny's hand. "Gin is that what I think it is?" Ron said seeing the ring. "Gin, who?" Ron added. "Oh that, well you see Ron, um..." Ginny looked over Ron's shoulder to see Harry. Ginny didn't know what to tell Ron. Ginny though about this for a few seconds and looked back at Harry who shrugged and nodded. With a pop there was

Hermione who noticed the ring right away. "Ginny, that beautiful, but who is the guy." "Well, I you guys are better than any one." She said quietly. "Me and Harry are engaged!" As Ginny said this three things happened. Hermione squealed, Ron congratulated Harry, and Sirius hugged Ginny and went to Harry to hug his godfather. Ron was the first to talk, "When did this happen?" "Last night during supper Harry asked me." Ginny said releasing Sirius. "Do you guys know when the wedding is going to be?" Ron asked Harry. "I dunno, let's let Ginny and Hermione decide and then I'll take that whole week off from the Ministry Of Magic. If that is when she wants to have I guess that is fine with me." Harry said as he grabbed Ginny and twirling her around. "Do your parents know, Ginny?" Hermione asked. "No you guys are the first to know. We figured that we would tell them once we have it all planned," Ginny said as Harry put her down.

Harry later looked at Siruis; Harry could see that he was bored. He had an idea. "Hey Sirius do you want to fly on my Firebolt?" Harry asked Sirius as he was kneeling down so that he was eye-to-eye with the little boy. "Yes Uncle Harry," Siruis said grinning. "Come on, before your mummy notices," Harry said picking him up. Harry and Siruis made it as far as the door when Ginny caught them sneaking out with the Firebolt. "HARRY JAMES POTTER where do you think that you are going with that little boy and that broom?" Ginny screamed at the two of them. "Aw Gin let the boy have a little fun." Harry pleaded. "OK if you don't want me to be your wife, go ahead and take him out and let him fly that thing. Your choice?" Ginny said back smirking. "Yes ma'am." Harry said frowning.

Later that night Harry asked Ginny, "So, when do you want to have the wedding, love?" Harry asked Ginny as the sat in each others arms by the fire. "I dunno, probably in the summer, maybe mid-June." She said kissing him. "We well tell your family tomorrow at dinner." Harry said as Ginny fell asleep in his arms.

The next night that Harry and Ginny were at the Burrow, with the rest of the Weasleys for Sunday dinner. Harry and Ginny decide to announce their engagement after dinner. Ron came over and asked about three times when they were going to tell everyone. "Mum dinner was great," Fred remarked. "Mum, Dad can we talk to you alone," Ginny asked grabbing Harry's hand. "Of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry and Ginny followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in to the kitchen we they could talk privately. "O.K. this is not easy so I am just going to say it. Harry and I are engaged!" Ginny said with a smile. "When did this happen?" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Ginny and Arthur patted Harry on the back. "Last night, at dinner." Ginny said as Mrs. Weasley let go of her. "Let us go and tell the others." Mr. Weasley said.

As Harry, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley walk into the room we the rest of theWeasleys sat, Angelina Johnson-Weasley (Fred's wife) noticed the ring on Ginny's finger. She knew right away what was going on. "It is like I told mum and dad, this is not easy so I am just going to say it," Ginny took in a deep breathe, "Harry and I are engaged!" She said with more excitement this time. Hermione acted like she had not knew before that, and squealed like the rest of the girls. Well all of the men went up to Harry and congratulated him.

A month later, Harry and Ginny were in the waiting room at St. Mugo's while Hermione was in labor. Once and a while you could hear Hermione scream in pain. Ron was not allowed in the room with Hermione. Every time they Hermione scream, Ron's face got paler. " It will be fine Ron," Harry said trying to comfort Ron. After five hours of this the healer came out and said, "Congratulations Mr. Weasley, you wife gave birth to a boy and a girl. You may go and see if you like." Ron got up slowly and walked into the room followed closely by Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "We will only let 3 in at a time." the healer said before everyone was in the door. " Ron, Harry, and Ginny you lot go in first." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

Hermione laid in the bed, gasping for air. Ron ran to her side. "Hermione, how are you?" Ron asked after he kissed her "Tired Ron, very tired," she whispered, "Do you have any ideas on names for them?" "I do, Hermione," Harry said quietly, "For the girl, Alicia, and for the boy..." "Harry" Ron said quietly, "I think that his name should be Harry." "Harry and Alice it is then." Hermione said falling asleep.

As Harry and Ginny were walking toward Hermione's room the next day, when Ginny said, "Harry there is something I need to tell you." "What is it love?" Harry asked. "I'm ... well I'm . . . pregnant," she finished. Harry stared at Ginny in disbelief. "Gin, how far along are you?" Harry said grabbing her and spinning her around. "I found out a month ago on Friday," Ginny said in between kisses. "Does anyone else know?" Harry asked putting her down. "No just you and me." Ginny said smiling up at him. "Lets go tell Ron and Hermione." Harry said grinning.

As they arrived at Hermione's room, they found only Ron and Hermione there. "Hey guys. Where is Siruis?" Harry asked. "Hey Harry, hey Ginny. Sirius is at Mum's place." Ron replied. "Ron, before I say anything, you have to promise me that you and Hermione will not tell anyone," Ginny said getting serious now. "Sure Gin," Ron said with a confused look on his face. "While once again, Harry and I have big news. I'm pregnant!" Ginny said with a wide grin on her face. "Gin, how far along are you?" Hermione asked as the two of them hugged each other. "Two months." Ginny replied. "When are you due?" Ron asked, he could still not believe that his little sister was having his best friends baby. " Mid-December, I think," Ginny replied walking over to Harry. They talked about names until the rest of the Weasleys arrived. Of course they would not tell them until later that Ginny was pregnant. How would they tell them though? "Oh mum we deiced when the wedding is going to be, we were think of June 15th," Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny's wedding day dawned early. It was June 15. Harry stayed the night at Hogwarts were they would have the ceremony in the Great Hall. Ginny had stayed at Harry's house for the night with Hermione, while Ron stayed with Harry. Harry and Ron stayed in Gryffindor tower for the night. For once Harry felt like he was at his first home, the Gryffindor common room.

Harry awoke sometime later to find Ron and Lupin in the Gryffindor common room. Hey Ron can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Harry asked. "What is it Harry?" Ron asked coming over to Harry. "I don't think that I can go through with this," Harry said quickly. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?" Ron roared. Lupin obviously had heard them and came over to Harry side. "Why not, Harry?" Lupin asked his only godson. "I think that the Death Eaters will come after her and I can not stand the thought of her being hurt. Remember what happen to you and Hermione, Ron?" said going back in to the common room. " 'Course I remember what happened, Harry, but that was back when You-Know-Who was in power."

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry was running towards to the ruins of the Shrieking Shack. Towards Ron and Hermione. This was the last thing Harry was going to take from Voldemort. He found Hermione first. Two Death Eaters were around her cursing her and Ron was running at them from the other side of Harry. "BOMBARDA!" Harry bellowed. The two Death Eaters were hurtled from their feet and away from Hermione. Ron had collapsed beside Hermione. "Ron we have to get out of here," Harry said quickly._

_ Harry and Ron suddenly saw that the wood remains around them were freezing together. "Demeanors!" Harry said quickly. "Ron we have to get out of here, now!" "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed as a huge silver stag erupted from the end of his wand. "Ron get Hermione and yourself out of here, NOW!" Harry said trying to hold off two more Death Eaters. "Harry, there is someone else over here," Ron said as he and Hermione, who had obviously was able to walk, ran over to the other body. "Bloody hell, its Ginny," Ron said. Harry and the Death Eaters froze. Ron had helped Ginny to her feet, right as the one person Harry didn't want to be there was there. _

_Voldemort._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and his girlfriend," he said as everyone drew their wands. "Avada," Voldemort said pointing his wand towards Ginny, "Kedavra!" Harry flung himself in front of the bolt of green light. As it hit him he fell to the ground panting. Ginny was screaming and saying how all of this was her fault, not noticing that Harry was okay. But when she looked back at Harry, He was on his feet and Voldemort was on the ground lifeless. All of the Dementors were on there ground not moving either. The Death Eaters was screaming in agony. He was gone._

_ END FLASHBACK_

"Yes, but Ron there are still tons of Death Eaters out there. What would you and your bothers do to me if they found out that Ginny was hurt while she was with me?" Harry asked. "As much as I hate to admit it, we would kill you," said a voice for the portrait hole. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and much to Harry dismay, Percy. "Fun, I have to face six angry brothers if Ginny even get a cut on her!" Harry said sarcastically while he quickly backed away from the six of them. They all advanced on him slowly. "But then you guys will have to deal with Ginny, if you hurt me, do you really want that?" Harry said advancing on them. They all backed away quickly as Harry drew his wand and pointed at them. "IMPEDIMENTA!" Harry said quickly. They all froze right where they were. "Maybe we won't mess with you Harry," George said as Harry removed the jinx. "Good. Now on to more important matters. When are the girls getting here?" Harry asked. "I believe around two o'clock," Ron said quickly.

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Three Broomsticks have a drink talking about how the two of them got the loves of their lives. "Remember how me and Hermione started dating?" Ron asked after order another butterbeer. "Ya, I still have a scar on my leg where Ginny hit me with a cutting curse when I was pretending to break up with her."

_FLASHBACK_

_"HOW COULD YOU HARRY POTTER!" Ginny shrieked. "I'm sorry Ginny but I want to date Hermione," Harry replied stepping back towards Hermione and placed an arm around her waist. "Go to hell Harry Potter!" Ginny screamed as she walked out. "I'm going to bed love," Hermione said kissing Harry on the cheek. "I'm going to bed too, Harry." Ron said quickly leaving the common room. Once he was out of sight, Harry ran to the portrait hole, looking for Ginny. _

_She was still crying incase someone walked by. "Gin, love, you do know that was just fake, I don't want to leave you at all." Harry said tenderly rubbing her back. "I know that Harry, but when I start to cry it is hard for me to stop." Ginny said becoming more relaxed. "I think that yo---" Harry began. Someone was coming. "Shit! It's Ron!" Harry whispered, "Quick Gin, slap me and yell at me and run off crying." Ginny slapped him as hard as she could, leaving a red hand mark on Harry's cheek, and yelled "GO TO HELL HARRY POTTER AND DO NOT TRY TO COMFORT ME AGAIN!" And she ran off pretending to cry again, but she stopped near the Girls stairs and sent a cutting curse at Harry. _

_END FLASHBACK_

_"It took you two months to figure out that Hermione loved you and that we were going to break up and see if you would go and comfort her." Harry said laughing. "Yeah well remember when me and my brothers found out that you and Ginny were dating?" Ron said smirking at his friend. _

_FLASHBACK_

_Ginny was walking down the third floor corridor when she heard, " Pssts, Gin come here." Harry was in the broom closet. Ginny drifted over casually and quickly stepped inside. Upon entering Harry's mouth met Ginny in a passionate kiss. "Harry lets go to the Room of_

_Requirement." Ginny said after they stopped kissing. As soon as they got into the Room of Requirement. Harry was soon on top of Ginny on the floor._

_As Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill ( who were all there to talk to Dumbldore) walked pass the Room of Requirement Fred asked "Wonder who is in there?" " Lets just see," Bill said and quietly opened the door to find his sister and another boy in the room. Bill nodded to Charlie and the both walked over to their sister and pulled the two of them apart. Only to find Ron's best friend. "What the bloody hell is going on in here." Ron asked Ginny as their older brothers cornered Harry with their wands out pointing at him. " What the bloody hell do you think you are doing with our sister Potter?" Charlie growled, they were all to busy yelling at him to notice his hand move to his pocket. "I think you know exactly what I was doing," Harry answered coolly._

_With one motion of his arm and yelled "STUPEFY" Charlie fell to the floor stunned. "Bring it on Potter," Fred roared having his own wand out. Harry easily landed a full-body bind on Fred and George. Bill was very hard to hit a curse with because he was a curse breaker. Ginny had Ron down also with a full-body bind and snuck up behind Bill and hit him with a stunning spell. "Thanks Gin," Harry said as he walked over to Bill and put a full-body bind on him. Harry and Ginny made some conjured some chairs and moved all of her brothers into a chair. Ginny walked by each of them and revived them all and conjured ropes around them and the chairs. Once she made sure that they could not move, she removed the body bind, and took their wands. Then she told them that she and Harry were dating and have been for the entire school year. And that she was old enough to date someone, especially Harry, considering that he was the only one they wanted Ginny to date. "We're sorry Gin, your right. Now Harry, know if you hurt he we will hunt you down and kill you." Bill said. Harry nodded._

_END FLASHBACK_

Around One Thirty, Harry and Ron started to head back up to the school. Think that they would meet the girls when they arrived. It was too late for them though, because the girls where already at the school. "HARRY JAMES POTTER AND RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Where have you been?" Ginny bellowed as Harry walked into the common room. "Sorry Gin, we were at the Three Broomsticks for lunch and we lost track of time." Harry said, "Now where is my favorite godson?" Sirius came running to Harry, who picked him up and was tossing him up and down, and Sirius was giggling the whole time. While Hermione held her two one-month-olds in her arms. "Uncle Harry, why are you marrying Auntie Ginny?" The little boy asked as Harry caught him one last time. "Because, I love her." Harry said to Sirius.

"Welcome all who have come today to see Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly

Weasley in holy wedlock. These two people would like to thank you all for coming today for this joyous occasion," Dumbldore started the ceremony, "Harry James Potter, do you take this woman, Ginerva Molly Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, til death due you part?" "I do," Harry said. Dumbldore started again, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, do you take this man, Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, til death due you part?" "I do," Ginny said. "I would like you now to read your vows to each other now please." Dumbldore asked.

Ginny went first. "Harry, from the first time I saw you on Platform Nine and

Three-Quarters nine years ago, I knew I loved you from then to now and forever on till I die. This is the way I have felt for years and I will never stop feeling this way. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You have help me so much throughout my life. With these vows I promise my life and love to you." By the time she finished, she had tears in her eyes.

Now it was Harry's turn, "Ginny, from the first time I saw you, I thought that you were beautiful. You were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You have also help me through my life and I will always love you with all of my heart and soul. And with these vows, I promise my life and love to you." Harry said. Ginny now had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter.," Dumbldore announced. There was a loud cheers and applause as Harry kissed Ginny, as his wife, for the first time.

During the reception, Harry and Ginny saw many of the family and friends that they had not seen for along time. Like Ginny's Aunt and Uncles, Neville and Luna, and their little daughter, Claire. And of course there were the Weasleys. "Congrats, little sis!" Fred said as he and his wife walked over. "I don't know more deserving people of this day. Congratulations." Bill and Fleur said when they came over. Congratulations Ginny, dear, and you Harry," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said while Harry and Ginny were near the gift table. They were ready to leave by eleven o'clock that night to be alone by them selves.

Harry had booked a cottage by a lake in Southern France for one week for just him and Ginny. He was not sure what they were going to do for the full week, but he knew he'd love it. He stopped thinking about it and started to kiss Ginny. "Come on Harry lets take this into the other room. NOW!" she said forcefully. Harry picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Once he had put her down, she walked over to the bed and dropped her wedding dress and

everything else until she was naked. Harry just gawked at her. "Harry," she said quietly, "come to me now." Harry did as he was told and they enjoyed a night together for the first time as man and wife.

It was December 21 and Harry was pacing the floor of St. Mugo maternity ward. Ginny had been in labor for four hours and was finally starting to deliver her and Harry's first child. James Potter was born at 9:17 P.M.. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were the only ones there at the time, Harry had told the Weasleys he'd owl them if she had the baby. "Ron will you go and owl your family and tell them that Ginny had the baby and that they are both fine. Tell them not to come till the next day?" Harry asked as Ginny fell asleep. "Sure mate," and with that Ron left the room. "Oh and by the way Congratulations mate and me and Hermione will be here to tomorrow morning.

_Epilogue_

"JAMES POTTER, get up this minute!" Ginny screamed at her oldest son Harry was not much better either, he was asleep also. "Harry Potter you need to get up, too, NOW," Ginny screamed.

Once all of the other Weasleys had popped into say good luck to James, Harry took him down to the Hogsmeade station to meet the rest of the students. James waved good bye to his dad and joined his cousins who were a year ahead of him.

Once the sorting hat sang it's song the new first years were sorted into their houses. When James' turn came he was sorted into Gryffindor with all of his other cousins.

His first week was overwhelming to James. His cousins helped as much as the could, except for Sirius, who was stressed with all of the homework he was getting for his O.W.L.s. His dad had asked him to send a letter after the first week was over to tell them how he got threw his first week. James sent this letter and it was replied the next day.

Dear James,

Congratulations on getting through your first week at Hogwarts. How was all of your lessons. Do you have Professor Snape for potions? If you do, (and don't tell your mum about this,) throw a dungbomb in his office for me, will you. If you forgot to pack some then just owl your uncles Fred and George and they will send you some. Tell them to send me the bill. How do you like Defense Against the Dark Arts class? Tell Professor Lupin that I said Hi. Your mother says that she loves you and misses you. We have gotten special permission from Professor Dumbldore, that when there is a Hogsmeade trip, you are allowed to come home and get anything that you would need.

Love,

Dad

James sent a reply quickly.

Dear Dad,

I don't have any dungbombs and will need to come home this weekend to get some that are in my room.

Love, James

James ran this to the Owlery before curfew that night. When he got to Gryffindor tower, he saw a girl that he new he could be like his parents with for the rest of his life. Of course all of his cousins would see him staring at her. They use that against him.

When the first Hogsmeade weekend came, James went to his parent's house and quietly walked in knowing that they would not yet be awake. But he got a surprise when he found them awake. "Good morning sweetie," Ginny said as she hugged him. "Hiya James," Harry said.

Harry and James were later up in his room when Harry started to talk, "You like someone, don't you James?" Harry asked seeing James look towards the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory. "How did you----" James began hissing through gritted teeth. "Well, for one, you just have that look in your eyes that you wished that you could be with someone right now. Secondly, you are looking at the Girls dorms. And thirdly, I'm a guy and I use to the same thing with you mother when see got injured in her sixth year. I think that I would know the signs that you like someone." Harry said with a triumphant smirk. "Fine, I do like someone, dad," James said sighing, "I do likesomeone...her name is," James took a deep breath, "Melissa Corner." Harry stared in disbelief. 'Cho's daughter?' he thought. "What House is She in? Harry asked. "Gryffindor," James said

blushing. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN HER THIS INSTANCE!" Ginny screamed from down stairs. Obviously, Molly their baby girl had just woken up. And in that process, woke Lily up also.

After James had left and Ginny took the younger children to her parents, Harry and Ginny had some alone time. "Well Mrs. Potter what should we do now that we have the whole house to ourselves?" Harry said as innocently as he could. Ginny giggled, "I do believe that you know what I want to do Mr. Potter." "Ahh Mrs. Potter, I was thinking the same exact thing."

As they started to kiss more and more passionately they began to fumble with each others cloths. "Harry not here... ooo keep doing that... we have to move up stairs."

Once up in their bed room, Harry could no longer contain himself. As he and Ginny started to make love, Harry stopped and asked, "How did I get so luck to have you as my wife?" "You asked me to Hogsmeade. Now shut up and make love to me."

James was now in his third year at hogwarts and was allowed to go to Hogsmeade. As the first trip of the year came, James finally got the courage, he finally got the courage to ask the girl that he fancied to Hogsmeade. As the couple walked by James' house, Harry could see through the window at his son and knew that he would be happy with her.

A/n: Ok this took me forever to write. I hope that you like it. Please review. I might write another one time. But I'm not sure. Bobberz


End file.
